


Smakołyk

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co przypomina Annie o siostrze?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 2 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała Rzan [/users/Rzan].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smakołyk

Tego dnia Anna pobiegła do Elsy, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy. Były przecież jej urodziny! Elsa za nic by ich nie przegapiła! Prawda? Na pewno!

— Elsa! Elsa! Wstawaj! Są moje urodziny! Teraz już musisz się ze mną pobawić!

— Co ty tutaj robisz, Anno? Czy solenizantka, nie powinna jeszcze spać? — powiedziała niania, po czym chwyciła ją za drobną rączkę i zabrała na mrożone truskawki.

***

Kilka lat później wiedziała już, że data w kalendarzu nie otworzy drzwi, a tym bardziej serca siostry. Dlatego tym razem od razu poszła do kuchni.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego…

Włożyła do ust zamrożoną truskawkę. Teraz tylko ona przypominała jej siostrę.


End file.
